Destiny: The Hand of God
by n2a0d0i0a
Summary: Things may change, but Stefan was still Stefan and even when he forgot his entire life, he would still remember his feelings for Elena Gilbert. / CarolinexStefanxElena


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

This has not been beta'd- my apologies.

* * *

In some ways destiny can be considered the very hand of God. Different people have different versions of this statement, from a single creator writing each and every one's path delicately with admirable care to dozens of higher beings passionately debating the fate of entire societies. Young girls dream of their epic quests for love as soon as they learn to coherently think. Entire nations were built based off of their beliefs that they were destined to rule the Earth. No matter how one looks at it, destiny is an idea not just etched into our minds, it flows through our very veins.

There once was a man who could not escape his cursed fortune. This man was so madly in love that he found himself completely blinded by the ruthless fate that he was to meet. If one was superstitious, they would say God had meticulously crafted his destiny as an ultimate smite on humaniy for their sins. His grave fate was passed forth for generations until one day they reached present day, still tarnishing not only the ancient man's descendants, but everyone around them.

Caroline soundlessly laughed at her profound thoughts. Smoothly closing her eyes, she relished in the serene darkness that cloaked her vision in its shielding grasp. She soothingly breathed in, taking in the pleasant feeling of her yielding mattress beneath her. She tuned out the clamor of the college behind her, focusing on nothing but her own mind. A remarkably composed feeling of nothingness tinged the edges of her once rattled mind. The effervescent colors that painted her mind faded to neutral shades. Her breath steadied as her chest continuously moved, sending her body into an ample feeling of paradise. She continuously wafted away into the rhythmic current of her mind. Her silent meditation was crudely interrupted by a familiar ringing noise. Fumbling around her dressing table, she finally found the offending object.

Caroline practically spat into the phone, _"What?"_

A mordant chuckle came from the other side of the line, "It's not nice to hear from me Caroline?"

The young blonde barely registered that the voice not only erupted from the phone, but was sounding from directly beside her. Instantly shooting up from the bed, she turned to her right and dropped her phone. All traces of calm seeped out of her body, leaving her limbs in a bizarre skittish state. Her heart picked up its pace to a treacherous swiftness. She could not halt the exuberant smile her lips had peeled back in.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?"

That same dark snicker escaped his lips, "Apparently, I'm not as much a gift as I seemed to think I was."

Caroline's mind was sent into a reeling state at his sardonic words. It was tragic just how easily Stefan could manipulate her, even in his mentally vulnerable state. If it would make that wicked gleam endure, she would have ran a stake through her own heart in seconds. He had_ no_ idea just how much of a gift he truly was for her.

"No, silly! Of course it's amazing to see you, but why _are _you here? Don't you have memories to recover?"

His eyes darkened, and Caroline instantly regretted what she said. Her tense state increased even more at seeing the nauseating mixture of sorrow and ire that masked his once playful face. She felt the same emotions rise in her chest, swirling around, almost bringing liquid to her eyes. Stefan's rich voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I don't see how I'm supposed to. Just looking at places I'd seen a couple times in that past isn't going to help me. I was thinking that maybe I could ask Damon and Elena for help again."

Caroline felt bile rise up in her throat at the thought. She loved Elena, and she wanted nothing more than for Stefan to be happy, but the path he was suggesting would bring nothing but pain. Elena would end up stuck between Stefan and Damon just like every other time. Then, she would either pick Damon and Stefan would lose or she would pick Stefan and Stefan would still lose. Not to menion that in both situations, Caroline herself would lose. She could not bear the thought of seeing Stefan like her used to be, disheartened and forlorn like a lost puppy.

She still compelled a tender smile onto her face, "Whatever you think is best Stefan. I'll be here for you, whatever you need."

The newly inherited smirk spread across his face, "Really?"

Irrepressible glee poured from her lips, "Stefan, we've been over this, I am not giving you a blow job."

He smirked, "Can't blame a guy from trying. I am stuck in a room with a blonde, who knows what you'll fall for?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you just make a dumb blonde joke?"

"Oh yeah, I was watching some video online, that explained it to to me."

She giggled again, "So you've had time to refresh yourself on blonde jokes, but not your own life?"

He smirked, "Why would I? My life _sucked_ in case you hadn't noticed."

A pang of pity slammed into Caroline's heart, his life _still_ sucked in case he hadn't noticed. Instead of responding, she wordlessly laid back on her bed and felt the other side of the bed slump as Stefan joined her. Sighing in content, she sluggishly closed her eyes, but found herself unable to reach her former state of harmony. Her emotions were edgily swirling around in her mind. Stefan caused a whirlwind of feelings to burst in her body every time he was around her. She felt a light gust of wind beside her and the room felt unpleasantly empty now. She cracked her right eye open to see Stefan had gone. Sighing, she shut her eye once again, and lost herself in the ocean of her thoughts.

Stefan dominated her mind most of the time now. He was so _different_ now, which was exactly what people needed to realize. He wasn't some lovesick dog who would sit down and allow people to constantly kick him around. He was a _person_ again; he acknowledged that he had been wronged, that he had a right to happiness just as much as everyone else. He finally realized that the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. And that altered him, he smiled now, he was himself now. He was a sultry, sardonic jokester, not a carcass enshrouded in self-pity. She needed him: his friendship, and something more. And she could have it, they were friends; she was always there for him, even when he lost everything. She never left him alone; she would always be there for him, and maybe one day, he could learn to love her back.

But then a dark feeling washed over her and Caroline could not stop the tears from falling because that's when she remembered destiny. Things may change, but Stefan was still Stefan and even when he forgot his entire life, he would still remember his feelings Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Author's Note: To see more (like why I'm utterly disappointed in this fic), please feel free to check out my LiveJournal (the link to which is on my profile). This takes place earlier on in the 5th season (in case you couldn't tell).


End file.
